The World of Natrryn Wiki
Natrryn is a Dungeons and Dragons 5th Edition World. This is a wiki dedicated to a group of player characters who effect the world of Natrryn at its core. They are courageous warriors and guardians looking for adventure, to become legends, and to help the humanoid races prosper in a land full of betrayal, war, and peril. The World of Natrryn World Name: Natrryn NA-tuhr-in Current Year: 6133 D.C. (Dwarven Calendar) Natrryn consists of 5 major continents, and many islands between them. The major humanoid races include Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and Halflings which can all be found throughout much of the world. Other humanoid races, while less common, can be found in small pockets all around the world. Almost all monstrous races of the world have chased humanoid races out of the wilderness and force them to live in cities. Much of the world is uninhabitable by humanoid races. When monsters and humanoids interact, there is almost always bloodshed. The humanoid races remain, for the most part, separate of each other. Previous wars between the races have made them cautious of each other. In recent years, many of the races have again started to warm up to each other. Multiple cities around the world have become melting pots for the races, and as the years continue, more and more locations accept outside races with open arms. The Story of Natrryn The Dragon Clan Wars The last major war to take place in the world was among the dragonborn clans. Between the years of 6,124 and 6,132 D.C. hundreds of dragonborn clans were decimated. The population of dragonborns has dwindled to the thousands. Trouble in Ishira Alora, Queen of Ishira, was assassinated on Day 16 of The Claw of Sunsets 6,133 D.C. The kingdom of Ishira, inhabited mainly by humans, is in the midst of the beginning of a civil war as the struggle for power takes place over the throne. It is believed the very-wealthy merchant, and long time adviser for the queen, Ayn Rand, had plotted for her death so she could take her place. Mercenaries and soldiers are gathering across the land, and amassing in cities preparing to die for their queen, or for the highest bidder. Borek, Alora's eldest son, and heir to the throne has not been seen since her death. Some suspicion has also fallen on him as the man behind Alora's death. Currently, Ayn Rand sits on the throne claiming to be its placeholder while waiting for Borek to return, or for Alora's next oldest son, Oliver to come of age. Alora's other advisers and generals of her army have openly claimed they are against Ayn Rand. Those against Ayn Rand still do not have proof she killed Alora, nor proof she is the one behind the amassing groups of mercenaries and pirates attacking Ishira's cities and people. If wasn't issue enough, Ishira also faces the threat of Enaria, the kingdom to the south. Much of the river-land, renowned for its farming and unique foods belong to the kingdom of Ishira - a long fought over piece of land between the two kingdoms. Episodes Season 1: Trouble in Ishira *Episode 1: As Chance Would Have It * Episode 2: Woolhope * Episode 3: Raid the Raiders * Episode 4: Chester * Episode 5: The Chester Mines * Episode 6: Hector Returns... With Grave News * Episode 7: The Doveport... Port * Episode 8: Walder's Plan * Episode 9: The Voice of Ishira * Episode 10: Adwick Palace * Episode 11: Knights of Ishira Season 2: Marun's Tower * Episode 12: The Edge of the Wood * Episode 13: The Base of the Tower * Episode 14: Marun's Tower * Episode 15: Marun's Secret Category:Natrryn Wiki